If you have to crawl to live, stand and die
by Zombielover86
Summary: "A tree can be an ally to many, even that of a MockingJay,"


**If you have to crawl to live, stand and die.**

**My own version of The Hunger Games, staring from Catching Fire. **

**I don't own anything to do with the Hunger Games only the different turns I'm going to take it :)**

**This will contain femslash so if it isn't your cup of tea don't read.**

Chapter 1 Katniss P.O.V

Dread licked at my mind, I knew we hadn't succeeded in convincing Snow or the people of the Districts, about how we were star crossed lovers. If anything we only made it worse.

Seeing the riots of the people on those screens only cemented that fact in my mind, and now the reaping was going to happen once again. I know that'll be my name on that tiny piece of paper, because that man will revel in the knowledge that my mind won't be solely on The Games. Distraction is the worst thing that can happen in that arena for anyone and he knows it.

My failed attempt to stop a revolution solidified my sister and mothers deaths.

"Katniss?"

"Hey, little duck," I sighed, trying to shake my morbid thoughts.

"It's time," Silent tears covered her cheeks as she reached for my hand. I grasped it tightly in my own, letting the warmth of her skin calm my frazzled nerves. Warmth meant life.

"Ok, let's go," I stood slowly, catching my mother standing by the door out of the corner of my eye. "Together," I spoke, my eyes not leaving my mother until I saw my words register. The corners of her eyes glistened and in that moment I could see her love for us, no matter what had happened in the past she was still here.

We all walked slowly to the town square, each of us in our own world. Peacekeepers urged us along at every turning until we came upon the crowd of people.

I squeezed my sisters hand and gently laid a kiss on her forehead before doing the same to my mom.

Taking my place on the stage, I looked down at all of the people of my District. There looks ranging from anger to pity making me swallow my own emotions.

Glancing over the stage, Peeta shot me a small smile with a slight nod of his head which I returned.

"Welcome, welcome to the reaping of the 75th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds forever be in your favor." Effie slowly walked over too the glass bowl holding the Female Tributes name. I tried to offer her some sort of comfort, throwing a smile her way just seemed too increase her emotions. Her hand shook as she grasped the paper and backed away.

"The Female Tribute for this years Games is..Ka...Katniss Everdeen," As soon as she spoke the words she shot over to the other bowl, obviously wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. "And the Male Tribute is Haymitch Abernathy,"

"I volunteer!" Anger swept through me as Peeta shoved Haymitch away from the stage and took his place beside me and Effie. Haymitch shot me a look of helplessness, that quelled my anger instantly.

Effie quickly finished her speech, and I headed straight for the steps. A hand wrapped my arm though dragging me back, panic swelled up in my stomach as I struggled to break free. Prim was screaming name as Peacekeepers held her back.

I could hear Effie and Haymitch shouting at the guards that we were allowed to say our goodbyes but there words seemed to fall on deaf ears. I could barely see my sister through the throng of people, I couldn't not say goodbye.

"Goodbye!" I yelled as loud as I could as I was yanked around a corner, all I can hope is that she heard me.

xxxxx

The train ride to the capital was unusually quiet, Peeta sat on one of the sofas with Haymitch, who was steadily making his way through a bottle of whiskey.

Effie was nowhere to be seen, while I sat staring blindly out of the window. Watching the world fly by me wasn't settling my nerves like it normally did, so I clambered to my feet ignoring Peeta as be called my name and practically stumbled out of the cart towards my room.

I fell face first into my mattress, so it muffled the sobs that bubbled up.

I cried until my throat felt raw, but even then my anger at this situation hadn't subsided in the slightest. Just as I was about to get up and start punching something a soft knocked echoed throughout the room from my door.

"Katniss, dinner is ready. Please come and eat something," Peeta's voice filtered through.

"Im not hungry," I called back, the catch in my voice making my eyes well up once again. "I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning,"

His footsteps grew quiet as he left, making me sigh once more.

Falling back onto the bed, I let the exhaustion of the past few days wash over me and closed my eyes.

xxxxxxxx

The heat of the flames licked tenderly at my skin, warming me from the outside in. The orange and red flashes before my eyes calming my racing heart and reminding me of home, slowly erasing the look Snow shot me as we passed him in our carriage. The promise of death I could see in his eyes, chilled my very core as images of Prim, my mother and Gale lying dead in the ashes of our once burning brightly mines.

The second my feet touched solid ground once more I took off, ignoring the crowds screaming my name and slid under the cover of huge buildings surrounding the parade road.

I know Effie is going to go off on me later on about ditching cameras and people wanting to see and talk to me, right at this moment I could care less. I ducked into the closest elevator, my hands latching onto the back wall before my legs gave out from under me.

Footsteps sounded behind me but I didn't give the other person the satisfaction of seeing my broken expression and kept my back to them.

"Hiding?"

A feminine voice made my body pause, and involuntarily my head turned so I could catch a glimpse of the woman in the lift with me. Shock registered when my eyes finally landed on her, Johanna Mason stood off to my side dressed in a mixture of greens and browns. Her floor length gown hugging her bodily beautifully and bringing out the brown of eyes.

"It's only hiding if someone is trying to seek you out," I whispered back, turning until my back rested against the far wall so I was facing her completely.

"Well in your case, thousands, if not tens of that, are seeking you out." She easily replied, slipping bangles from her wrists.

"Like a caged lion in an enclosure," I snapped, my eyes following her movements as she discarded more of her jewellery.

"The lion becomes the hunted in the Capitol. Everyone here knows that, including yourself considering we've all been through this before." She slips the band free from her hair, letting it cascade across her shoulders. "Maybe a forest is needed, unzip me would you?"

"And how would that help?" I questioned, my fingers easily finding the zipper and pulling it down.

"A tree is an ally too most creatures, especially that of a mocking jay," Johanna gently laid her hand on my cheek, "Each of them is soaring towards the sky," Her dress pooled at her feet, leaving her body bare. "See you soon MockingJay," She winked and stepped out of the lift as the doors opened with a whoosh, leaving me standing there with her words repeating over and over in my mind.

xxxxx


End file.
